On Dream Not Reality (Gakuen Alice Oneshot )
by SevenEyes
Summary: Mikan lost her eyesight and she decided to leave the academy. Natsume ... left his heart to Mikan as he leave this world. Are they going to keep their promises despite of this cirsumstance?


**ON DREAM NOT REALITY**

**_Don't let yourself be hurt so much anymore... Rather, let me be your strength._**

**_-Hyuuga Natsume (Gakuen Alice)_**

The night of lightning and thunder is over. The scent of morning glories and the sweet chirps of birds, these things indicate that it's a new beginning. As this radiant sunshine visits someone's room, a pig-tailed girl hopped off the bed as her eyes are closed.

" A new day, new hope and new beginning!" Mikan Sakura yelles with bursting energy.

This little girl opened her eyes... she didn't see the new radiant light of a new hope. She saw the darkness of night. She' s scared and nervous. She struggled as she tries to go to bath and to change her clothes. She went down to the kitchen where the aroma of foods are playing in the air. She touched a chair and sat down.

"Good morning Mikan", Ruka greeted.

" Good morning too", Mikan replied without knowing that she's facing Koko not Ruka.

**" Mikan, are you ok? You're saying that you can't see Ruka?"** Koko asked.

Koko's words caught Hotaru's and Natsume's attention.

" Mikan, are you ok?" Hotaru asked as she tries to show a worried face.

" Mikan, let's go to the hospital" Natsume said as he garbbed Mikan's hands.

" Ummm... Natsume, I'm doing good" Mikan answered softly.

Natsume is still dragging her. " I said I'm ok!", Everyone can't believe it.** Did Mikan just scream at Natsume?**

" Are you really ok?" Natsume asked again with a soft voice. His eyes are also showing gentleness and kindness.

" Please, I can handle this myself", Mikan replied.

**" Mikan, all of us here are family. Tell us if you're hurt and we are here to carry you, if you are happy, we are here too, if you're down we are here to cheer you up . Sakura, we are here for you"**, Ruka explained.

" But I.. I don't want you to be in trouble because of me! I don't want to see you guys worried or bothered because of me! Please leave me alone!" Mikan sighed.

" But Mikan... we are here for you" Sumire whispered.

Mikan went to her room. She sat on her bed as her tears fell on her blanket. " I've caused a lot of trouble to them, I'm a burden".

Hotaru and Ruka went to Mikan's room to cheer her up.

Suddenly... "Natsume! Natsume!" Ruka shouted while knocking Natsume's door.

" Ah... what's with the loud Natsume Natsume", Natsume yawned.

" Mikan...Mikan..." Ruka is catching his breath, he ran very fast just to tell Natsume **" Mikan is missing"**.

Natsume ran very fast. He saw Tsubasa and Misaki outside busy looking for someone.

" Oii, Shadow have you seen Mikan?", Natsume asked.

" No..." Tsubasa replied.

" I wonder where did Mikan go... " Misaki sighed.

"Senpai, I should tell you something" Koko approached them. **" Mikan can't see us.. she's blind"**

" What?!" Narumi suddenly popped.

Kitsuneme and Wakako went to them.

"We just asked Serena-sensei if she know where Mikan is", Wakako said.

"She's on the Northern Woods", Foxy eyes Kitsu added.

Natsume is walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" Tsubasa grabbed his shoulders.

" I'm going to find Mikan", Natsume answered.

**" Natsume, it will be so dangerous. See, the night is coming. You don't know what trouble is waiting for you there!**" Narumi yelled.

**" Trouble? Mikan is waiting for me there! There's no word "dangerous" if it's for Mikan.",** Natsume loudly answered back.

Everyone became so silent. Natsume took one step forward then he felt that his legs can't move. He moved his arms and created fire. " Don't dare to come close to me " his eyes are like wolf's eyes who is determined to protect his family.

" I can't rely to them forever", Mikan whispered as she walks to the heart of the forest. " They will be soon tired". Suddenly, she's tripped by the tree's roots. She tried to stand but... the pain defeated her courage. She sat down and watched the moon. " I wish they will be ok now".

Natsume is running into the woods... suddenly he feels so uncomfortable. He began to cough... cough blood. " Timing is bad" as he wipes his mouth.

"I'm going to find my friend", Hotaru said.

You-chan suddenly transformed into 13 year-old. "I'll go with you Hotaru-san", he said "Ruka stay here with the girls". Ruka was so embarassed!

Hotaru and You-chan went.

Feeling the cold breeze of air, the alone Mikan began to cry. Then she heard some rustles from the bushes. "Who... who.. who's there?!" Mikan asked with shakng voice.

" Geeze, you're still a crybaby",Natsume said. He sat beside Mikan. " Are you cold?"

"No...Not.. so" Mikan softly answered.

Natsume gave his jacket and lite a small fire." are you ok now?"

"Ummm..." Mikan answered.

**" Don't just leave like that, even the whole world, whole academy, whole student body will turn their backs on you , I won"t",** Natsume whispered softly .

" What?" Mikan questioned. Natsume gaved her a sweet smile. Suddenly Natsume began to cough blood. " Natsume, are you ok?"

Natsume can't answer.

"Here, use my lap", Mikan offered.

" I won't do that!" Natsume exclaimed.

" just lay down" Mikan insisted.

"Youichi, Can you see them?", Hotaru asked.

"no" yoichi answered desperately.

_$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ HOTARU'S NEW INVENTION (IN THIS STORY) OWL NIGHT GLASSES. YOU CAN SEE CLEAR AS THE DAY LIGHT. YOU CAN HAVE YOUR ORDERS NOW$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_

"How long are you going to walk like that? I'm so dizzy now?", Narumi joked Ruka.

"Sensei, I know Natsume found Sakura this time but... I'm worried about" Ruka whispered.

"Hotaru?", Koko added.

"It's not that! \(-_-)/", Ruka insisted.

_**Don't let yourself be hurt so much anymore... Rather, let me be your strength.**_

_**-Hyuuga Natsume (Gakuen Alice)**_

" Mi...Mi...Mi-kan", Natsume whispered.

" Are you ok?" Mikan asked.

**" Please smile for me, Don't hurt yourself just like you did today. Remember you are my strenght right"**, Natsume said.

Mikan tried to smile as her tears fell on the ground. Natsume smiled back as he slowly closes his eyes.

**Hotaru and Youichi just arrived. They saw how Mikan cried. Yoichi bowed his head as his tears fell. Hotaru hugged Mikan. Ruka and the others arrived too, they shed tears.**

"Natsume... Natsume...", Mikan cried.

"Sakura..." a thundery voice suddenly made Mikan stopped crying.

" Where's Natsume?" she looked verywhere.

" Over here", Natsume answered.

"You're alive", Mikan jumped on her sit.

"Sa...Sakura, go and stand on the hall way!", Jinno sensei ordered.

Mikan went out and stand on the hallway. She smiled as looked at the sky. Thanking God that she didn't lose natsume.

On the other hand, Hotaru whispered at Natsume, " That baka dreamed about you", then she smirked.

Ruka blushed and Natsume acted like nothing happened.


End file.
